One Last Message (Arkham City)
by TamyG
Summary: The Joker 's last words to the Batman, and how Batman reacted to these words. Post Arkham City's main story ending credits.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: if you are planing to play Arkham City, then don't read this. It's a spoiler to the ending of the game's main story.**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

* * *

'You have one new missed call. Call received two hours ago.'

'Hey Bats! Bet you wondering what is this all about, don't you? Oh well...it just feels like I owe you an explanation. You know, for poisoning you... or maybe not. Hehehe - (cough)

Okay lets face it, you didn't deserve that. But hey! Who else could I have depended on? You are my BFF after all! Yet here I'm regretting it. Not that I don't trust your resolution! Oh no! It's these damn bodies that I hate! What if your body has crumbled down while you were searching for my cure? If that ever happened I would... You know actually... Hohoho - (cough) - that would have been kinda funny now that I'm thinking about it! Hehehe!

But still, I would never have forgiven myself. Well, not _never_, but maybe for a while.

Oooh Batsy! Were would I ever find someone to dance with me if you died?! One of your little baby bats? Ack… that actually makes me feel even sicker than I already am! You are irreplaceable Batso.

_No_. _One_.

No one can understand me but you. As I always say, you and I are the same, and no one can complete us but one another.

(cough)

Anyways darling, I'm just glad that you are still alive. So far. Hehehehe.'

"Batman?" Oracle called through the transmitter. "Can you hear me, Bruce? You know it's not your fault. The Joker..."

Batman switched off the transmitter, not willing to hear the rest of the sentence. It had been almost an hour since he left the Joker's body on the hood of Gordon's police vehicle. Yet he could still feel how cold the clown's body was even through his thick gloves. So cold and lifeless. Almost human once again. How ironic that it was death that brought what few human traces were left in the Joker.

The Dark Knight might have came out alive that night, yet a part of him had died in that theater. Along with his greatest archenemy. His self-proclaimed other half.

Batman laughed bitterly at his thoughts before he was interrupted by the sound of a new message.

'My dearest Bats, if you are listening to this it means that I have already kicked the bucket and got myself a oneway ticket on the Hell Express. Which is unbelievably hilarious! Hohoho! Who knew I would end up as the punchline of my own joke? Ehehehe - (cough)

Whatever happened, I'm positive it was't your fault.

Thank you, Bruce.

(cough)

I love you, my Batman.

Goodbye.'

* * *

**A/N: I just have a love-hate relation with Arkham City's ending. It's somehow perfect yet hateful. So I just had to add something to it. Hope you enjoyed this, though it's pretty much simple. Please do leave your review and show your support for the Jokes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story was supposed to be a one-shot. But due to a certain review, this chapter just came flooding in! This goes to you ****McNineSpike****!**

* * *

_It's your fault!_

_I'm dead and it's your fault!_

_My blood is on you!_

_You killed me…_

_It's not funny anymore!_

_You killed me, Batman!_

_And now I'm going to kill everyone you love, Bruce._

_Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!_

(Gasp)

Bruce Wayne sprung out of his bed, trying his best to catch his breath. His whole body was shaking and drenched in sweat.

The billionaire took a deep breath to calm himself, and mumbled, "Calm down. It was just a nightmare."

He slowly, but steadily, rose out of his bed and headed in the direction of the secret door that lead to the batcave.

"Sir." Alfred called out with utmost concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce replied, "Just a little tired. That's all."

Alfred looked at his master worriedly, for _a little_ was a major understatement for how Bruce looked these past days. Ever since the Joker's death, Bruce had dedicated his every waking moment to clean the streets of Gotham. Nothing seemed to satisfy him, even though he had managed to apprehend almost every criminal known to Gotham.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Bruce smiled at his butler reassuringly. "I'll be in the batcave. I don't want to be disturbed by anyone. No one is allowed in while I'm there."

"As you wish, Master Bruce." Alfred replied as he stared at the back of the billionaire before he disappeared behind the antique clock.

Once alone in the batcave, Bruce took slow-paced steps toward the central computer. And as he walked, he kept repeating to himself, "It wasn't your fault… it wasn't your fault."

As soon as he reached there, he grabbed a seat and opened his personal, password-protected files. He wore a pair of headphones just incase someone dared to interrupt him, and clicked on a certain voice clip.

_'My dearest Bats, if you are listening to this it means that I have already kicked the bucket and got myself a oneway ticket on…'_

"See?" Bruce muttered to himself, "He's dead."

_'Whatever happened, I'm positive it wasn't your fault.'_

"It wasn't your fault." He reassured himself, "He is dead, and it wasn't your fault."

_'Thank you, Bruce.'_

"He knew who you were, and never bothered to hurt your loved ones." Bruce muttered as he breathed heavily, "He only wants Batman."

_'I love you, my Batman.'_

"He can't hurt you… H-he…" The billionaire stammered as he buried his face deep into his trembling palms to stop the tears from escaping, "H-he can't… L-love y-you… He is dead."

_'Goodbye.'_

"He is dead you idiot!" Bruce shouted angrily as he stood up abruptly, knocking down the chair and slamming the headphone onto the ground.

Suddenly, as if all his energy got sucked out of him, his legs gave out and he sank on to his knees. However, as he did, he managed to whisper through a sob that he desperately tried to withhold,

"The Joker is gone…"

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I've finished the game a week ago, and I still haven't recovered from the shock of the Joker's death! That was the definitely the saddest videogame ending I've ever seen... *sniffs***


End file.
